edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Kanker Sisters' Trailer Park ADVENTURES!
Kanker Sisters' Trailer Park ADVENTURES! 'is a story-like fan-fiction series by The3eds. It is all about the Kanker Sisters exploring the Trailer Park and having "dates" with their "husbands". The series has 4 Seasons consisting 25 episodes in each season. Episode List Season 1 Episode 1 - My boyfriend, Ed - May decides to write a love letter to Ed but her sisters try to stop it. Episode 2 - Makeup Madness - Marie thinks she is too ugly for a handsome boyfriend like Edd, so she asks her sisters to help her out. Episode 3 - Love Scam - The Kanker Sisters decide to be like the Ed's and try and make their first ever scam. Episode 4 - Love in the Air - The Kankers decide to dig an underground tunnel which led to their boyfriend's houses. Episode 5 - Lee the XPert - Marie and May were fighting for a pencil to write for their boyfriends but the pencil broke and Lee trys to fix it. Episode 6 - OPERATION: H.E.L.P - Sarah is blaming Ed because he broke her favorite toy, so May trys to help Ed out. Episode 7 - Avast Me Heartie's - The Kankers build a boat to sail to the Ed's houses. Episode 8 - A new girl-friend is spotted! - Marie spots that Sarah is in love with Edd and tries to stop it. Episode 9 - Dance OFF! - The Peach Creek Jr.High is holding a Dance OFF, and the Kankers wanted the Ed's as their partners. Episode 10 - Fewd Fight - The kids and the Kankers host a Food Fight Championship in the Lunch Room. Episode 11 - Is it me? or is it stinky in here? - May secretly sneaks Ed out of his house while he was sleeping and the Sisters think it is a disturbence because of his smell. Episode 12 - A trip to the Town - The school hosts a trip to the Town and the Kankers think it's a perfect time for a date. Episode 13 - The 13th Age - It was Lee's birthday, and Marie and May tries to host a brithday party. Episode 14 - ECHO! - The Kankers found a huge pipe which made a huge echo and they think it's the perfect plan to say "I LOVE YOU!" to their boyfriends, But finds it too difficult to carry. Episode 15 - The last laugh - Kevin makes fun of the Kankers and they try and take their revenge. Episode 16 - Komedy Kanker - May thinks of some golden jokes for fun and shout it out to her sisters. Episode 17 - Jumping Bunneh - Ed gets his allergy to bunnies ag'C'''ain and May tries to heal him. Episode 18 - There's always a way out! - Marie was chasing his boyfriend down the street when she accidently falls down to the sewer, and she tries to get out. Episode 19 - The good o'l days - Lee finds an album of she and her sisters when they were babies. Episode 20 - A present? - Marie gives a present to Edd. Episode 21 - Hot Pursuit - Edd invents a kart to escape from the Kankers and they make a police-kart to chase them. Episode 22 - Zuper Typah - The Kanker's mother buys a typer and lets the Sisters have a compitition for the fastest typer. Episode 23 - Playground Party - "Shovel-Chin" hosts a birthday party for Nazz and invites everyone except The Ed's, but they didn't knew that the Kankers weren't invited and they have trouble with dating and they do all they can to get into the party. Episode 24 - Aw, hes so cute! - The Kankers spot a lonely cat and they secretly got the cat inside but will have to be careful. Episode 25 - Just 1 little wish - May just wishes that she wants to let Ed know that she loves him. Season 2 '''CURRENTLY WORKING ON S2,3, and 4. Holiday Seasons It's a White, White, White Christmas! (Christmas Special) - The Kankers make their own kind of presents and try and give them to the Eds The Pumkin Lord (Haloween Special) - The Kankers dress up as monsters and try and scare the Eds to their "Love Trap". It's My turn to Shine! (Valentine Special) - I don't want to tell about this episode, it's pretty self explaintionary... Characters *The Kankers - The main characters of the story. *The Ed's - The main character's loves of their lives. *The Kids - The kids of the cul-de-sac. *The Parnents - The Kids Parents. Other Characters *Animals & Reptiles - They are found in the streets or in the forest. Author Notes Have fun watching... I mean, reading =3 Category:Fan-Fiction Category:Fan Series Category:Kanker Sisters